


Thirsty

by CrowKing



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drugs, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Long One Shot, One Shot, Rough Sex, Sort of underage drinking, Supernatural - Freeform, college party, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 19:12:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18998788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowKing/pseuds/CrowKing
Summary: At first, you decided it wasn’t in your best interest to ask questions. Even Ben was hush-hush about it. Ben would cancel dates with you. He would skip study days with you because he was so tried from the night before. It hurt your feelings at first, thinking he was out there with Ramsay and the boys just partying with other girls. That wasn't the case when you fell into Ramsay's arms.They weren't out partying with other girls. They weren't fucking around. You saw the blood on Ben's hands. Ramsay and the Bastard's boys were doing something, and now you joined them.





	Thirsty

**Author's Note:**

> Original Request: Heey hi, I'm happy to hear you are feeling better now! I'd like to request a Ramsay x reader fic ;) They got drunk and high during a party or something like that and they commit a bloody murder together and this leads to rough sex? Thanks, you're the best!

Ramsay opened his mouth on yours as he passed the smoke into your mouth. You breathed in the hit that Ramsay took, and exhaled it in front of the boys. Damon rolled his eyes at both of you.

“Get a room,” he muttered. Yellow Dick had pitched his own tent and you noticed. You quickly giggled and spoke in Ramsay’s ear. Ramsay’s eyes darted towards Yellow’s crotch. He kicked his leg.

“You have a stolen laptop full of porn, dickhead,” Ramsay said. “Get hard over that.”

“He wouldn’t get so hard if you didn’t display your whore to the world,” Ben Bones said. Ramsay laughed so hard his head hit the back of the seat. Ramsay kicked the driver’s seat and retaliated.

“You’re just mad because I stole your girlfriend from you.” Ramsay knew how to cut open a wound and rub the salt in it. It was true. You were Ben’s lab partner in high school. You were also the girl he would take to a dance or two. Ben very much cared for you. 

That is, until Ramsay came into the picture.

He wasn’t a hopeless romantic like Ben was. Ben gave you a small gold necklace with the letter ‘B’ on it. Later that week, Ramsay ripped off the necklace on you and replaced it with hickies all over your neck. Although it had been years since high school, the old wound was still there, rotting away every time Ben watched you with him.

The frat party the car pulled up to was climbing to its climax. Half the people there were already too wasted, but steady enough to not give a fuck. Your old sneakers tip-toed across the party with Ramsay not too far behind. The bass beat against the walls and floors, making the place vibrate. A pulse beat through the party, and you found your heart beat matching it when you took another hit.

It was Sativa. Something to keep you alert.

You knew no one here. Sure, there was a few people you knew from college classes, but no one noteworthy. Just a group of young people partying because they have to or else they would be at home crying themselves to sleep. 

“Why are we here again?” You asked your boyfriend in annoyance. Ramsay turned to you, little patience in mind, but answered your question.

“You know why,” Ramsay handed you the vape pen. “Don’t give that back until you’re a baked cookie, sweetheart.” Ramsay disappeared into the crowd like he always did. You didn’t pretend like you didn’t know what Ramsay was doing. 

At first, you decided it wasn’t in your best interest to ask questions. Even Ben was hush-hush about it. Ben would cancel dates with you. He would skip study days with you because he was so tried from the night before. It hurt your feelings at first, thinking he was out there with Ramsay and the boys just partying with other girls. 

When you fell into Ramsay’s arms, you realized it wasn’t the case. You were average at school, but you were smart in other ways. You observed people and how they behaved. You listened when others spoke, and you kept secrets that most people would die to know. It wasn’t that you were a snake, but a bird in a garden.

Once your uncle Varys told you that you would make a very good spy given the right combat training. Shame your talents were being used for Ramsay’s benefit.

Ramsay started to drag you along with the gang when he became enamored with you. You noticed all the typical behaviors. Ben’s anger bubbling at the surface that his girl was with the alpha male. How his fists would clench and how jawline clicked whenever Ramsay would kiss your pretty face.

Yellow had a nervous habit of picking at his eyebrows whenever he was stressed. Grunt didn’t speak much. You had assumed he was just quietly stupid, but you felt embarrassed when you learned he was deaf. Ben and you spoke with him using as much sign language as you could. 

Ramsay’s eyes did a lot of talking when he didn’t speak. How he would keep eye contact with Ben whenever Ramsay kissed you. How Yellow would nearly piss himself whenever Ramsay’s eyes turned dark. How he would look at you when you breathed in his direction.

Just like he was looking at you now. As if you couldn’t tell if he wanted to fuck you or kill you. A part of you was scared of him even now as his words echoed in your head.

“You know why.”

You did know why you were here, and after long and slow hits from the vape pen, you didn’t feel the edge anymore. Your heartbeat was fast-beating, but you were aware somewhat. Your glazed eyes lost Ramsay in the crowd. You saw Ben’s reddened cheeks and listened to how he slurred. Damon’s smile looked more like a demented toy than a real person. 

You reached out to Damon who had the bag with him. You pulled out your mask and a pair of gloves. Grunt, Ben, and Yellow did the same. You heard the steady bass of a dubstep song come to the surface. The low voice ordering you around matched the high ticking beat. The low voice turned into something else in your head.

“You want to go into the kitchen.” It said.

Maybe you were hungry, no, you weren’t. Ramsay made you think you wanted to eat. You had to hold in your own will. You couldn’t give into everything Ramsay said.

You watched Grunt leave the room and go upstairs. Your ear was trained to hear his steps. The wooden creak every time his foot connected to ground haunted you. A door opened upstairs. Two people screamed and cussed at Grunt, didn’t matter, Grunt couldn’t hear their awful words anyways. You heard a female scream loudly until a loud thud against the wall silenced her. 

Before the male had a chance to defend himself, his head connected to the wall with a crack. 

“Go to the kitchen, love. You’re hungry.”

You took a few steps forward only to realize what you were doing. No, you couldn’t do it. If you went to the kitchen, it would be over. Ben pushed you aside and went after people in the living room. The first girl had her throat slit open in a flash. The music was too loud to hear her scream. Blood splattered all over the floor and the drunk guy in front of her. He was next.

Damon guarded the door. His red eyes were the same as yours except Ramsay’s influence had already taken over him. Ben continued his quick movements until the wasted youth started to realize what was happening. Chaos erupted on the first level of the house. Grunt blocked the side door by smashing in heads and breaking fingers. 

Yellow was outside. Ramsay wasn’t stupid. They needed a driver who was ready to get the fuck out. The van was already running. Everyone except for you was taken over by Ramsay’s mental inducement. Now, the real game began.

How long could you resist him? What would you do if he gained control?

“Come here now.” Ramsay was in front of you now. His dilated eyes locked on you. Liquids leaked from his nose like a slow faucet. “You have to eat.”

“I-I’m not hungry.”

“You are. Come here, I’ll show you.” Ramsay’s hand extended towards you. Your feet carried you forward into the kitchen. The boys made a mess of things in the living room. No one was really escaping anywhere. People grabbed what they could around them to defend themselves, but no one was sober enough to overtake Ben’s jealousy, Grunt’s anger, or Yellow’s fear of Ramsay.

You faced a sorority girl on the ground holding her bleeding side. Ramsay grabbed her by her hair and tossed her in front of you.

“You’ve been resisting for far too long. Time to give in now,” Ramsay said softly. You shouldn’t have been able to hear him, but you did perfectly. His voice was at home in your mind. It spoke so gently with you. Ben always told you he yelled at the boys. Ramsay ordered them around and they did exactly as they were told.  
Not you. Ramsay had been much more patient, but it was running out.

He closed the space between you both. He tucked a finger under your chin and kissed your nose. When he pulled away, you were greeted with two void-like eyes that held everything inside of them. Drool leaked from his pointed tooth smile. The world around you melted away. Ramsay’s hands covered your ears to all the screaming, crying, and dubstep beat.

Suddenly, you couldn’t hear anything at all. Just a high pitched noise from nothing.

“Eat your dinner, Y/N.”

Time moved slowly around you, but your hands made quick work on the sorority girl in front of you. She screamed and clawed at you. You were still stronger than her. Your hands dug into her wound and clawed around it until four fingers were inside the wound. The girl beneath you started to use all of her energy to get someone to notice her. Your knee forced her face to the ground.

You ripped her wound wide open and stuck in your hand. She felt warm inside. She was made of her soft insides and how slippery they felt in your hands. You brought some of the bloody matter to your mouth before Ramsay pulled you away. You started to feel a hunger inside of you that you weren’t sure to think of. 

Before you knew it, you sat in Ramsay’s lap inside the van again. Yellow drove away as fast as he could two minutes before law enforcement would shot up to the scene. The rest of your sober mind melted away when Ramsay stroked your hair. Still, the hunger made you feel hollow. You needed something.

You ran your tongue across Ramsay’s neck. Oh, he tasted good. Your mouth nibbled at him and kissed and sucked at his skin. Ramsay winced and jerked you away. His hand already around your pretty throat.

“I told you to eat, and you didn’t. Do I have treat you like a child?” 

“I’m hungry now,” you pleaded with him. Your fingers traced his jawline. Ramsay chuckled.

“You stupid bitch, god, you don’t know what you’ve done,” Ramsay shook his head. “Stop the car.”

“What? No,” Yellow said. “They’re still on my radar. They could find us and—

“You want to pull over and stop the car.”

“I want to pull ov—

Yellow did exactly as Ramsay had asked. Ramsay opened the door and pushed you out. Before Ramsay closed it, you heard him again. “Go to the Dark Place and then come out only when I say so.”

You watched Ben’s eyes go dark before Ramsay closed the door behind him. He grabbed your wrist and pulled you to the ground with him. Ramsay grabbed at your clothes and ripping an opening in your stockings.

“You want to feed like an animal? Fine. I’ll fuck you like one then,” Ramsay angrily said. You giggled at his threats. Ramsay grabbed your hair and pulled your head back. You winced. “Are you seriously this fucking high?”

“Oh no, daddy’s mad at me,” you giggled at your own joke. Ramsay did not. His fingers found your insides. They dug around and rubbed your clit. You immediately stopped laughing and started moaning. Ramsay’s eyes narrowed as he brought his mouth close to yours.

“Oh yes, I’m very mad at you. Is that what you want? You want my anger?” Ramsay still kept a good hold in your hair. He pulled you again, making you stand on all fours. Your knees sunk into the soft ground. Your behind was high in the air. Ramsay spat at your asshole. His saliva dripped down on your parts. His fingers warmed you up inside your asshole.

They pumped in and out of you. Faster. Smoother. Deeper. You felt Ramsay’s warm breath on your cheeks. He hurt you, but it didn’t matter. You didn’t feel much of anything you had become so numb.

“You’re liking this. You want more.” Ramsay suggested.

“I’m liking this. I want more.” You said it yourself. Ramsay chuckled, it was working even better this time around. You had always tried to resist him, but in the end you always submitted to him. It was part of human nature.

His fingers went inside your mouth while he pulled out his throbbing cock and penetrated your vagina now. It felt good. He felt warm, and you felt bad. Normal couple don’t fuck on a stranger’s front lawn. You moaned his name over and over until he finished on your back. You tried to fix yourself, but Ramsay turned you around to face him.

His black void-filled eyes stared you down.

“Who do you belong to?”

“You. I belong to you.”

“Next time, you’ll eat,” Ramsay opened the door to the van and everyone snapped out of the trance Ramsay put them in. Ramsay put his arm around you as they drove away. You remembered the days where Ben would come to school looking like he had seen Hell. Now you knew why. Ramsay was an incubus. And you belonged to him.


End file.
